ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Armodrillo
Armodrillo is one of the species from the Andromeda Galaxy. He is one of Ben 10,000's aliens. Appearance Armodrillo is an armored robotic armadillo like alien. His head is similar to old Roman head protectors with two horns/ears on it. Armodrillo has a gray tail and two jack hammer like hands, making him looking more like a digging robot. Fake Original Series In the original series, Armodrillo's Omnitrix symbol is located on his shoulder, which is now grey. His arms are also yellow and his body also has the pattern of Ben's shirt. Abilities Fast Digging, Super Strength, Tremors, Earth Eruption, Jackhammer Arms Drill Arms Super Durability In Noah 10, he has terrakinesis, meaning he can create structures out of rock and earth such as rock fists, shields, and even moderately control mud and dirt. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his OV appearance but the metal bolts are gone.He appears in Girlfriend Problem to fight Vulkanus. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He has his UA appearance.He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress as an unintentional transformation. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He first appears in Anger Management to fight Tyrannopede. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearances *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiori Sakurai) Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice(off-screen) Kurt 10 Appearances Season 2 *New Trix *Omega And Zorga Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 1 Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles He reappears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles, and he even has a Giga form. He first appeared in Down Under. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, Armodrillo lost the vents in his arms and now has three small fingers at the end of his tail. Tommy 12 Armadrillo first appeared when Dr. Thesame fired his laser at Bittoke. Ben 10: The Story of Hex In Ben 10: The Story of Hex, Armodrillo will somehow already be in the Omnitrix. Ben will accidentally use him at some point in an attempt to defeat Hex in a fight otherwise not seen in Ben 10: Alien Universe. John Smith 10 Armodrillo was unlocked when the Omnitrix scanned Andreas in Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10). Appearances: *Hero Time (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Primus Again (used by Gwen) (goes Ultimate) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) Galactic Battle: *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Exchange *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (clone created by Animo) *Deep (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Trapped (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John clone 2) Gallery Aliens2 001.jpg|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles Armodrillo.png Armodrillo Version.png|Armodrillo in Finn 10: Fusion Armodrillomove.gif Original armodrillo.png|A rendering of original-series Armodrillo Haywire Armodrillo.png|Haywire Armodrillo with AmpFibian Armodrillohaywire.png|Haywire with Alien X HaywireArmodrillo.png|Haywire with Big Chill Armodrillo K10.PNG|Armodrillo in Kurt 10 and Albedo 10 180x180_profile_ben10ua_armodrillo_01.jpg|armodrillo Ben as Armadrillo.png|Ben 10,000's Armodrillo as he appears in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ben 10,000 (TNG) Armadrillo (TNG).png|Ken Tennyson as Armadrillo in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ken Tennyson (TNG) infected armordrillo.png|infected armodrillo ar.png|Armodrillo in Max 13 Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Strength aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Anagalactic Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Earth aliens Category:T-12 Category:T12 Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Digging Alien